nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Geschichte einer Druidin
Kapitel 1 Es war Mitten in der Nacht, als Yalandriel wieder erwachte. Sie lag gebettet auf dem Grund des Hains, ein Fuchs lag dicht an sie geschmiegt und spendete ihr Wärme. Ihre Augen hielt sie noch geschlossen und dennoch nahm sie die Welt um sich herum wahr. Leise flüsterte der Wind Geschichten des Tages und der Nacht. Die Bäume murmelten ruhig zueinander ... es war nie wirklich still auf Erden, wenn man nur gelernt hatte zu zu hören. Sie atmete ruhig und gleichmäßig, erspürte ihren Körper und die zahlreichen Wunden. Der Fuchs, oder besser gesagt, die Füchsin regte sich ein wenig und schmiegte sich noch dichter an ihren Rücken. Die Wärme tat ihr gut. Sie entspannte die verkrampften Muskeln und nahm ihr ein wenig den Schmerz. In all den Jahrtausenden ihres Seins hatte sie noch nie solches Leid erdulden müssen. Ihr Zorn wogte in ihr, jedoch war jetzt nicht die Zeit dafür. Es war die Zeit der Heilung und Genesung. Ausgemergelt durch Folter und notdürftigen Rationen an Essen und Trinken hatte sie die letzten Monate nur durch den puren Willen überlebt. Selbst wenn ein großer Teil der letzten Monate nur im Nebel zu sehen war, die Erinnerungen kamen zurück. Ihr Geist wandelte zu einem schönen Sommertag. Sie hatte ihren Gefährten begleitet, bis hin zu dem Tor, welches ihn fort führte von dieser Welt. Sie wussten sie würden sich wieder sehen und sie waren öfters schon einige Zeit getrennt gewesen. So würde es auch dieses Mal wieder sein. Aus diesem Grund empfand sie auch nicht die schwere Last der Trauer. Sie empfand eine stille Sehnsucht gepaart mit dem Gefühl der wärmenden Liebe. Ihr Weg würde sie zunächst in die große Stadt der Menschen führen und von dort wollte sie ein Schiff nehmen zu den Gestaden ihrer Heimat und dann von dort weiterreisen in den Hyjal, um dort eine Freundin zu besuchen und für den Zirkel zu arbeiten. Sie ritt auf Schattenfell und der große schwarze Säbler ließ mit weichen Sprüngen das schimmernde Tor hinter sich. Die rote Erde der verwüsteten Land stob auf und sie zogen eine kleine Staubwolke hinter sich her, als sie durch das Land eilten, immer im Trott des Allianzzuges, dem sie sich angeschlossen hatten. Stund um Stund ritten sie durch die Ödnis des Landes in Richtung Sümpfe. Das Klima änderte sich und die Beschaffenheit der Erde um sie wechselte langsam und sie spürte es noch bevor die Späher riefen, dass sie sich den Grenzen näherten. Sie waren lange geritten und so nahm sie dankend das Angebot des Offiziers an, in den sicheren Gefilden der Allianzwacht zu übernachten, um dann am nächsten Tag den Weg nach Sturmwind anzutreten. Die Nacht verbrachte sie damit den Tieren der Sümpfe zu lauschen und darauf zu warten, dass Schattenfell von seinem nächtlichen Beutezug zurück kehrte. Sie schlief einige Stunde als der Tag begann und stand auf, als die Nachmittagssonne ihren Zenit überschritten hatte. Nachdem sie gegessen hatte, nahm sie kurz Abschied und machte sich dann mit Schattenfell an ihrer Seite auf den Weg in Richtung Dämmerwald. Sie ging einige Zeit zu Fuß, erfühlte die Erde und lauschte dem Rauschen der Bäume. Irgendetwas machte sie stutzig und selbst Schattenfell wirkte nervös. Sein Schwanz zuckte hin und her und ein stetiges Grollen kam aus seiner Kehle. Sie sprach beruhigend auf ihn ein und entschloss sich aufzusitzen. Was hier auch nicht stimmte, es war jetzt nicht ihre Angelegenheit. Sie hatte Ishamshiel versprochen sich nicht in Schwierigkeiten zu begeben oder es zumindest zu versuchen. Mit einem Schmunzeln hatte sie zugestimmt und daran wollte sie sich, so kurz nach seiner Abreise, auch halten. Der Säbler setzte voran und schon bald änderte sich das Gelände, wurde felsiger und sie erklommen die Passstrasse. Sie hörte den Wind von alten Zeiten singen und in der Ferne vernahm sie das Rufen von Seelen und Tieren, die andere in ihre Falle locken wollten. Schattenfells Fell zitterte als er den Geruch witterte, den sie erfühlte. "Oger, mein Guter, das stimmt" sprach sie leise auf ihn ein und beruhigte ihn so. Schattenfell hasste Oger und sie wusste, dass er nur zu gerne einen zerfleischt hätte. Aber auch hierfür gab es jetzt keinen Grund und keine Zeit. So ritten sie weiter und der Weg führte sie immer weiter den Pass hinauf. Und dann hörte sie das Rufen eines verwundeten Tieres. Eines Tieres in Not und in Qual. Ihr linkes Ohr zuckte und Schattenfell stellte die Ohren auf und sein Körper spannte sich an. Yalandriel stieg ab und deutete ihm zu warten. "Versteck dich und warte auf mich!" sagte sie und blickte ihn eindringlich an. Der Säbler zuckte unwillig mit dem Schwanz, tat dann aber, was von ihm verlangt wurde. Yalandriel nahm ihren Stab und folgte dem Rufen des Tieres. Sicherlich hätte sie Schattenfell mitnehmen können, doch wollte sie das verletzte Tier nicht noch mehr ängstigen. Das Tier, eine Bergziege, befand sich leicht abseits des Weges und war übel zugerichtet. Dem armen Wesen konnte sie nach einer kurzen Untersuchung nur noch die gnadenvolle Erlösung bringen. Sie blickte auf den leblosen Körper der Bergziege und schloss dessen Augen. Als der Schatten über sie fiel, war sie so überrascht, dass sie nicht schnell genug reagieren konnte und dann war da nur noch Schwärze. Yalandriel öffnet die Augen auf der Hainlichtung und murmelte ein Wort "Schattenfell". Ihre Ohren spitzten sich und ihre Seele rief aus nach dem treuen Gefährten. Sie lauschte eine Weile, ob sie ihn vernehmen würde. Doch Stille. Nur das Zwitschern der Morgenvögel begann langsam die Umgebung zu füllen. Die Füchsin hatte sie verlassen und war wohl zu den ihren gegangen. Jene, die sie gerettet hatten waren in der Nähe, sie spürte sie. Müde schloss sie die Augen. Sie wollte noch ein paar Stunden schlafen. Kapitel 2 Nachdem Yalandriel im Stadtquartier der Dalanari ihr Gästequartier bezogen hatte, öffnete sie das Fenster und blickte hinauf in den Sternenhimmel, sie ließ das Fenster geöffnet und genoss die kalte Brise auf der Haut. Ohne sich zu zudecken legte sie sich auf ihr Lager. Die kalte Luft klärte ein wenig ihren Verstand und ließ sie tief durchatmen. Die Luft war geschwängert von den Gerüchen der Stadt. Satt und träge fühlte es sich an. Selbst hier im Bereich der Kathdrale, konnte sie noch die Gerüche des Kanals wahrnehmen. Das Gewässer welches leicht vor sich hinfloss, das Essen welches in der Luft hin, die Stimmen der unterschiedlichen Fraktionen, die wie Gedankenfetzen die Luft begleiteten. Yalandriel atmete durch und schloss all die störenden Faktoren aus. Sie konzentrierte sich auf ihren Atem und legte ihre Hände auf ihren Bauch. Dünn war sie, wie ein Sprössling. Ishamshiel wäre zorning, wenn er sie so sehen würde. Nein, Zorn würde es nicht erfassen, was ihr Gefährte empfinden würde. Jene Person, die ihr das angetan hatte, wäre glücklich, wenn es nur Zorn wäre. Doch Ishamshiel wusste nicht, was mit ihr geschehen war ... und das war wohl auch gut so. Er würde es noch früh genug erfahren. Sie schon auch jene Gedanken beiseite und verweilte nur kurz bei dem geliebten Antlitz ist Gefährten. Ein Lächeln stahl sich in ihr Gesicht. Dann verblasste auch jenes Bild vor ihrem inneren Auge. Sie tauchte mit ihrem Blick hinein in ihren Körper, floss mit dem Blut und erfühlte so jene Stellen, die Heilung und Unterstützung bedurften. Zwar hatte sie schon Heilung von der Schwester der Dalanri erfahren, doch ihr Zustand war so desolat, das es noch einige Zeit dauern würde, bis sie wieder sie selbst war. Zumindest zu einem großen Teil. Nachdem sie mit Hilfe der Naturkräfte die Heilung ihres Körpers unterstützt hatte, ließ sie ihren Geist noch ein wenig treiben. Sie musste wissen, ob Schattenfell noch lebte und wo er war. Ihr treuer Säbler, den sie aufgezogen hatte und zu dem sie ein tiefes Band besaß. Bilderfetzen zogen vor ihrem inneren Auge dahin. Weiche, große Pfoten auf waldigem Grund. Sie roch Worgen und sah welche in der Ferne. Sie hatten nichts mit ihrer Gefangenschaft zu tun. Der Wald war dämmrig. Das Bild wechselte und sie sah einen Fluss. Breit und klar. Sie kannte ihn. Sie hatten ihn passiert als sie vom Dämmerwald nach Sturmwind kamen. Das Bild eines gerissenen Rehes, Blut auf den Pfoten und zuckende Schnurrhaare. Er hatte eine Witterung aufgenommen. Sie sah dichtes Buschwerk und Menschen. Menschen und tote Baumstämme in der Ferne. Die Bilder verschwammen als die Müdigkeit ihres Körpers die Oberhand gewann und sie in den Schlaf der Heilung zog. Ihr letzter Gedanken galt ihrem Säbler. Es war ein Versprechen ihn zu finden. Kapitel 3 Mehrere Tage hatte Yalandriel im Traum gelegen und geschlafen. Sie selbst hatte sich in diese Welt zurückgezogen, während sie sicher und geboren in ihrem Gästequartier bei den Dalanari lag. Die Wunden an ihrem Körper konnten so besser und schneller heilen. Ihr Schlaf wurde unterbrochen, als ein quälender Schmerz sie aus den Traumlande jagte. Es war nicht ihr Schrei den sie gehört hatte, es war der Schrei der Erde, der ihr durch Mark und Bein ging und jede Faser ihres Seins zum klingen brachte. Noch leicht benommen taumelte sie zum Fenster und sah, wie Argus verschwand. Der Schmerz jedoch blieb und eine Träne lief ihr über die Wangen. Ihr Geist zog sie zu der Wunde, die der Welt zugefügt worden war, doch hatte sie versprochen hier zu helfen. Sie wollte jene mit zu Fall bringen, die ihr das angetan hatte und sie musste Schattenfell finden. Im Traum hatte sie ihn gesehen. Sie hatte Wald gesehen und das Geräusch eine Säge, wie Menschen sie nutzen, um getötete Bäume zu zersägen. Hier irgendwo hielt er sich auf. In der Nähe musste ein See sein und Gebirge. Sie musste ihn finden, bevor es ein Jäger tat. Kapitel 4 Die Lederkleidung, die sie sich geliehen hatte, hing recht locker an ihrem Körper und Yalandriel, die sonst nicht zu den Eitlen ihres Volkes, war unzufrieden mit dem was sie erblickte. Doch sie wusste, dass das was sie die letzten Monate hatte erdulden müssen, nicht einfach von heute auf morgen verschwinden würde. Narben würden ihr an Körper und Seele bleiben und Klappergestell, welches sie nun war, würde auch nach und nach verschwinden. Es galt eben sorgsam mit sich zu sein und Geduld war nun etwas, was ihr nicht abhanden gekommen war. Sie hatte Avalora über ihr Fortgehen informiert, schließlich war sie ihre Gastgeberin und würde sich wundern und gar auch sorgen, sollte sie einfach so verschwunden sein. Wenn alles gut lief, dann wäre sie auch nicht lange fort. Ein paar Nächte vielleicht. Yalandriel ging los, als sie Glocken der Kathedrale zu der Messe läuteten. Sie hätte gerne daran teilgenommen und ihren alten, jungen Freund Aedan bei der Ausübung seiner Gabe gesehen. Doch ihr Weg führte sie fort von der Kathedrale und dem Viertel. Durch die belebten Gassen und Strassen Sturmwinds, bis sie das große Stadttor erreichte. Immer mal machte sie Halt, musste zur Seite gehen und war etliche Male mit neugierigen Blicken bedacht worden. Nachtelfen waren in der großen Allianz Stadt nicht ungewöhnlich, aber abgemagerte und geschundene Nachtelfen mit Wunden und Narben, dann wohl eher doch. Sie ignorierte die meisten Blicke, hielt sich an ihrem Druidenstab fest und setzte ihren Weg fort. Als sie die Mauern der Stadt hinter sich gelassen hatte, trat sie vom Weg herunter und ging einige Schritte in den Wald hinein. Sie legte eine Hand an die Rinde einer alten Eiche und lauschte. Sie spürte das Pulsieren des Baumes unter ihren Fingern und konnte fühlen, dass der Lebenssaft träge floss. Der Baum schlief leicht und sie wollte seinen Schlaf nicht stören. Er war gesund und schöpfte neue Kräfte für den bald kommenden Jahreswechsel. Sie lauschte auf Konversationen zwischen den Bäumen und Bilder formten sich vor ihrem inneren Auge, als sich Linien bildeten. Das Wurzelwerk der Kommunikation formte sich vor ihr. Informationen, die ständig liefen und genau danach suchte sie. Sanft klinkte sie sich in diesen Informationsfluss ein. Sie erfuhr von neuen Sprösslingen, Wölfen, die an Stämme gepinkelt hatten, Ärgernisse mit Besuchern, Pilzen oder unverschämten Eichhörnchen und anderen Waldbewohnern. Sie spürte den Schmerz der Bäume, die verletzt worden waren, durch Sturm, Absicht oder Krankheit. Sie erfuhr von toten Bäumen und spürte die Trauer der Anderen und ihren Abschied. Und da ... nur ein Flüstern. Fremdes Tier, wie ein Schatten. Säbler! Yalandriel verfolgte dieses Flüstern und sah, wie schon zuvor in ihrem Traum, eine Menschenstatt, einen See und die bedrohliche Säge. Sie spürte aber auch den Segen eine Druidenbruders und neues Leben. Aber auch etwas anderes. Ein Segen ... eine Signatur des Lichts. Sie runzelte leicht die Stirn und ihr Blick ging weiter. Da sah sie einen Schatten. Groß, schlank und geschmeidig, die Augen blitzten im Mondlicht. Das hatte sie erhofft. Sie hatte ihre Antwort gefunden. Vorsichtig zog sie sich aus der Verbindung heraus und bedankte sich bei dem Wald für seine Hilfe. Dann öffnete sie die Augen. Wie Avalora ihr gesagt hatte, musste sie wohl zu dem Holzfällerlager. Sie könnte fliegen, wäre sie bei besserer Gesundheit. So fürchtete sie, dass ihr ausgezehrter Körper vom Wind einfach zu sehr beansprucht werden konnte. Sie würde gehen und die Wandlung, wenn möglich, vermeiden. Schließlich wollte sie nicht von einem dummen Menschenkind erschossen werden, weil jenes Tier und Druide nicht unterscheiden konnte. Das war ihrer Schwester ja erst im letzten Jahr geschehen. Nein, besser vorsichtig sein als Schaden zu tragen. Sie hielt sich jedoch Abseits vom großen Weg und nahm den Weg durch den Wald. Kapitel 5 Der Weg durch den Elwynn tat Yalandriel gut. Selbt wenn es anstrengend war. Sie hatte die Lederstiefel ausgezogen und ging barfuß. Der Wald hatte sie willkommen geheißen und es tat ihrer Seele und ihrem Zustand gut, die Liebe und Geborgenheit in der Natur zu fühlen. Neue Kraft durchströmte sie, denn der Wald gab ihr einen Teil der Naturkräfte, die er erübrigen konnte. Sie labte sich an den Winterbeeren, Moosflechten und trank aus dem Bach, welcher eher träge durch den Wald plätscherte. War sie müde, machte sie Rast und meist dauerte es nicht lange, da kam ein neugieriger Waldbewohner vorbei und grüßte sie. Sie sang dem Wald ein Lied des Dankes und sprach die Energien des Landes damit an. So gab sie einen Teil von sich, als Dank für die Gaben, die sie erhielt. Es war am dritten Tag ihrer Reise durch den Wald als sie das Geräusch der Säge in der Ferne vernahm. Es war früh am Morgen und der Betrieb hatte wohl bereits angefangen. Sie war nicht mehr weit weg, doch entschied sie sich zu rasten und sich ein wenig zu erholen. Als sie erwachte war der Wald bereits in das Zwielicht der Abenddämmerung getaucht und sie hörte die Tagvögel ihr Abendlied trällern. Sie aß eine Kleinigkeit und ging dann weiter. Ihre Augen reflektierten das Mondlicht und schimmerten in der Dunkelheit. Das Rauschen eines kleinen Wasserfalles hörte sie lange bevor sie ihn sah. Mit Hilfe ihres Stabes gelangte sie ohne Mühe an das andere Ufer. In der nicht allzuweiten Ferne hörte sie Menschen reden und kurz darauf sah sie auch einen Trupp Wachmänner. Ihre Ohren zuckten leicht als der eine von dem Schattenvieh sprach, welches sie hofften bald in die Finger zu bekommen. Yalandriel umklammerte ihren Stab fester. Sie war wohl zur richtigen Zeit hier her gekommen. Leise und ungesehen von den Wachen ging sie weiter, bis ihren Augen Spuren erblickten, nach denen sie gesucht hatte. Sie kniete sich daneben und beschaute sich die Tatzenspuren genau. Ihre Nasenflügel bebten sachte als sie Witterung aufnahm. Sie schloß die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Ihr Körper begann sich zu verändern und sie spürte das Verschieben, Strecken, Stauchen und Wachsen. Ihre Katzenaugen öffneten sich und die Welt sah anders aus. Ihre Lefzen zogen sich leicht nach oben als sie erneut Witterung aufnahm. Ja, jetzt war es eindeutiger. Ihre Sinne feiner und der Duft von Schattenfell hing noch in der Umgebung. Er war hier gewesen. Vor einem Tag in etwa. Ihr Pfoten, deutlich kleiner als die des riesigen Säblers, sanken leicht in den matschigen Grund als sie die Verfolgung aufnahm. Sie schlich durch das Unterholz, sprang über Baumstämme und verfolgte die Spur, die sich ihr offenbarte. Ihr Weg führte sie an den Rand eines gut bewachten Murloc Dorfes. Der Gestank der Wesen hing ihr schwer in der Nase und sie schüttelte den Kopf. Blut vermischte sich mit dem Geruch von Fisch, Algen und brackigem Wasser. Sie flehmte erneut und ging der Spur nach. Tod lag in der Luft und am Fusse einer Felswand lag ein toter Murloc, die Kehle zerfetzt und sein Blick starr und trübe in den Himmel gerichtet. Murlocs kamen auf Schattenfells Hass-Skala gleich hinter Ogern und Orcs. Sicherlich war dieser Murloc nicht der Einzige gewesen. Sie schnaubte und wandte sich ab. Die Spur ihres Säbler führte fort von hier. Die Sterne funkelten am Himmelszelt und Elune leuchtete ihr den Weg. Der Weg führte sie ins Gebirge. Der Duft wurde intensiver. Sie verharrte im Schritt und schaute um sich. Schattenfell würde sie in jeder Gestalt erkennen, doch wusste sie auch, dass die Monate ihn sicherlich verwirrt hatten. Womöglich hatte er sie für Tod geglaubt ... und sie wollte kein Riskio eingehen. Die Wandlung ging schnell vor sich und als sie sich erhob, griff sie nach ihrem Stab und stützte sich darauf. Sie ging noch einige Schritte, bis sie eine Stelle erreicht hatte, an der rasten konnte. Dort setzte sie sich auf einen Stein, schloß die Augen und begann ihn zu rufen. Ihr Trällern schwoll an und ebbte ab, echote an der Felswand und rollte über die Felsen. Sie wiederholte das Rufen immer und immer wieder. Die Nacht neigte sich bald dem Ende entgegen, als endlich eine Antwort zu hören war. Ein tiefes Brüllen erklang in der Ferne. Yalandriels Rufen hielt an. So hatten sie ihn stets gerufen, seit er als kleiner Säbler zu ihr gekommen war. Das Antwortbrüllen kam näher und dann sah sie ihn. Sein Fell schimmerte im Licht und er sprang, wie ein Schatten, über einen Fels und blieb dann stehen. Auch er hatte sie gesehen und gerochen. Sie erhob sich und sprach ihn im Singsang ihres Volkes an. Tränen steckten in ihrem Hals und machten ihr das Schlucken wer, als sie nach all den Monaten ein Teil ihrer Familie wiedersah. Schattenfell sprang und landete vor ihr. Er zitterte und sie spürte seine Freude, Sorge und auch Anspannung. Yalandriel streckte ihm die Hände hin und seine Nase stubste sie feucht an, dann als wäre das Eis gebrochen rieb er sich an ihren Händen. Ihre Finger vergruben sich in sein Fell, als sie ihn umarmte und herzte. Auch er schien zu weinen und so hielten sie sich gegenseitig für einige Zeit. Kapitel 6 Nachdem Yalandriel ihren Ziehsohn wieder gefunden hatte, machten sie sich beide auf die Suche nach dem Sattel und ihren Satteltaschen. Die Hoffnung war nicht gerade hoch, nach über sechs Monaten, die Gegenstände nutzbar aufzufinden. Aber dennoch waren ihr manche Dinge in ihren Satteltaschen von unschätzbarem Wert. Schattenfell führte sie durch den Elwynn Wald und über den Fluss, dort wo die Untoten wanderten. Sie machten einen Bogen um das Dorf der Menschen und wählten einen Trampelpfad durch das Unterholz. Der Geruch des Untodes hing über dem Land und selbst die Tiere waren dort mit Vorsicht zu genießen. Als sie den Pass nach oben stiegen und die Vegetation immer ärmer wurde, nahm ihr Unwohlsein noch etwas zu. Zu nah war das Geschehen und ihre Angst vermischte sich mit dem Zorn und übertrug sich auf Schattenfell. Die Nackenhaare des mächtigen Säblers blieben aufgestellt und sein Schwanz war aufgeplustert. Der Säbler führte sie tiefer ins Gebirge und zu einer verlassenen Höhle. Im Inneren sah sie, dass er sich hier einige Zeit aufgehalten hatte. Der große Knochen in der Ecke zeigte ihr auch, dass er einen Oger verstümmelt oder getötet hatte und die Mahlzeit ihn wohl für einige Zeit gesättigt haben musste. An einer Wand lag abgeschabt und abgerissen, der Reitsattel mit ihren Satteltaschen. Staub und ein paar kleinere Insekten hatten es sich dort gemütlich gemacht, doch ansonsten war alles trocken und brauchbar. Eine Tasche war aufgezogen und ein Oberteil von ihr lag auf dem Boden. Säblersabber auf dem Stoff zeigte ihr an, dass dieses Kleidungsstück als Schnuffeltuch genutzt worden war. Es hatte sie zwei Tage gekostet, den Sattel soweit zu reparieren, dass sie ihn wieder nutzen konnte. In der Stadt der Menschen wollte sie ihn dann richtig reparieren lassen. Doch bis dahin würde es halten. Das Rankwerk, welches sie als Bauchgurt geflochten hatte, hielt die Reise durch. Sie nutzten dieses Mal den offiziellen Weg und brauchten für ihre Reise mehrere Tage. Der Weg war weit und der Elwynn schien kein Ende zu nehmen. Nun waren sie in Sturmwind und Schattenfell nahm fast den ganzen Raum ein. Er hatte bei den Dalanari bisher nichts kaputt gemacht. So groß er war, so vorsichtig konnte er im Inneren eines Hauses sein. Yalandriel wollte bald ihren jungen Freund Aedan besuchen und sehen, was der Greif machte, den sie ihm einst geschenkt hatte und mit Glück würde sie auch den Bruder des Greifen sehen, jenen, den ihr Mann als Dank an den jungen Mikael gegeben hatte. Jedoch stand noch die Sonne recht hoch am Himmel und es war Zeit noch ein paar Stunden zu schlafen. Später wollte sie ihr Glück versuchen. Kapitel 7 Der Tag war bereits erwacht und der Vormittag weit fortgeschritten, als Yalandriel in die große Allianzstadt einritt. Der Weg von Dunkelhain nach Sturmwind war nicht gerade in ein paar Minuten zu bewältigen. Lag doch der große Elwynn Wald und ein Teil des Rotkamms dazwischen. Sicherlich hätte sie fliegen können. Doch bevorzugte sie derzeit die gemeinsame Zeit mit ihrem Säbler. Ein Stück Familie welches sie wieder hatte. So gelangte sie in den Trubel des morgendlichen Marktgeschehens. Sie entschloss sich von Schattenfell abzusteigen und lief neben dem Tier her, Karren, Marktstände und Ansammlungen von Stadtbewohnern umgehend. Das Mondfest im Hain war wirklich sehr schön gewesen, auch wenn sie sich innerlich eher einsam gefühlt hatte zuweilen. Viele hatten sich gekannt und sich in Grüppchen angeregt unterhalten. Es war schön zu beobachten gewesen, wie sich die Harmonie des Ortes auch auf die Besucher ausgewirkt hatte. Sie hatte sich sehr über die Anwesenheit des Tauren Bruders gefreut gehabt und auch darüber, dass die Ren'dorei in den Kreis der Feiernden aufgenommen worden waren. Sicherlich verspürte sie das Unwohlsein in ihrer Gegenwart, doch war es nicht an ihr Entscheidungen in Frage zu stellen. Sie bildetet sich gerne ihr eigenes Urteil und jene, die sie bisher getroffen hatte, wirkten ehrlich und auch ein Stück weit traurig. So hatte sie es besonders schön gefunden, dass eben auch jene integriert worden waren. Ein schönes Zeichen war gesetzt worden. Doch so sehr sie die Feier auch genossen hatte, hatte sie zuweilen die Traurigkeit übermannt. Sie hatte ihren Gefährten vermisst und all jene, denen sie gedacht hatte an jenem Abend. Diese Melancholie war für sie etwas Neues. Und sie hatte bei sich auch beobachtet, dass sie vorsichtiger geworden war und lange nicht so offen und herzlich wie vor dem ganzen Geschehen. Sie wusste, dass dies ein Zyklus war und zur Verarbeitung dazu gehörte. Aber dennoch nahm sie sich vor, ein wenig mehr auf die Leute um sie herum zu zu gehen und vielleicht das ein oder andere Gespräch zu suchen. Mit dem Gedanken öffnete sie die Türe zum Stadtdomizil der Dalanari und ließ Schattenfell den Vortritt. In ihrem Gästezimmer angekommen öffnete sie ihre Frisur und bürstete sich die weißen Haare aus. Ishamshiel hätte es gefallen, wie sie die Haare getragen hatte. Er mochte ihre natürliche Haarfarbe immer sehr. Sie lächelte, als sie sich im Spiegel anblickte. Noch wusste er nicht, was ihr geschehen war. Sie wollte ihn nicht mit den Sorgen belasten bei den Aufgaben, die er zu tun hatte. Er würde daran nichts ändern können und sie wollte nicht, dass er wegen ihr die Mission verfrüht abbrach. Er würde es noch frühzeitig genug erfahren was geschehen war. Das hüftlange Haar wurde zu einem dicken Zopf geflochten. Und dann begab sie sich auf ihr Lager, schmiegte sich an Schattenfell, der schon halb eingeschlafen war und folgte ihm alsbald in das Land der Träume. Kapitel 8 Ein Kratzen auf Papier ließ Schattenfell die schwere Pfote über die Ohren legen. Schab ...schab...schab, ging es nun bereits zum xten Male. Danach folgte oftmals eine Stille mit schweren Seufzern unterbrochen und dann das Kratzen der Feder über Papier. Dann ein Fluchen und wieder das Schaben, wenn die Tinte vom Papier gekratzt wurde. Yalandriel saß bereits seit mehreren Stunden über dem Papier und versuchte ihrem Gefährten einen Brief zu schreiben, um ihm von ihren Erlebnissen zu berichten. Aber was sollte sie ihm schreiben? Alles? Oder nur einen Teil? Sollte sie ihm nur sagen, dass sie in Sturmwind ist und dort hilft? Erneut folgte ein Seufzen. Würde sie ihm die Wahrheit sagen, wusste sie, dass er seine Arbeit beim Zirkel niederlegen würde, um nach ihr zu sehen und wahrscheinlich wäre sein Zorn grenzenlos. Wollte sie das? Nein. Sie wusste, dass jede Hand und jede Kraft von Nöten war, dort wo er gerade weilte. Der Zirkel benötigte ihn und sie würde die Situation schon meistern und er sie, nach anfänglichem Zorn, der von Sorge und Liebe geprägt sein würde, verstehen. Auf der anderen Seite fehlte er ihr und ihre Sehnsucht nach seinem Halt, seinen starken Armen und seiner Liebe zehrte an ihr. Yala seufzte erneut und strich über das leere und recht verkratzte Papier. Morgen wäre auch noch ein Tag für einen Brief, entschloss sie sich und blickte Schattenfell an. "Ich glaube heute ist ein guter Tag, um die Haare einzufärben" sagte sie zu dem Säbler. Jener legte den Kopf leicht schief und schloss dann wieder gelangweilt die Augen. Yalandriel kramte sich ihre Kräuter und Pflanzenteile heraus und blickte darauf. Hmmm...welche Farbe? Sie lächelt und begann zu mischen. Kapitel 9 Die Schreie hallten in ihrer Seele nach und der Geruch von Feuer hing schwer über allem. Aus der Ferne hörte sie das Aufschreien der Seelen, des Waldes, aller Lebewesen darin und das markdurchdringende Brüllen Teldrassils. Wieso nur? Wie hatte dies geschehen können? Die Dalanari hatte sie schon am Anfang verlassen als sie Astranaar erreicht hatten. Sie hatte Order von Sylandra Hainsang bekommen sich um die Brüder und Schwestern des Waldes zu kümmern und so viele zu retten, wie es nur möglich war. So viele Irrwische ... so viele Leben. So viel Leid. Yalandriel hatte, gemeinsam mit anderen Druidenbrüdern versucht so viele Wesen zu retten, wie es ihnen möglich war. Sie hatten ihnen Wege aus dem Chaos des Krieges gezeigt und versucht ihre Gemüter zu beruhigen. Der schwere Gestank des Blutes waberte über das Land und tränkte es mit der Essenz des Lebens, vergossen, einfach so. Sie wischte sich mit dem dreckigen Handrücken über das Gesicht als sie plötzlich das heisere Krächzen eine Hippogreifen hörte. Sie schloß die Augen und fokussierte ihre Sinne auf das Tier. Sobald sie die Fährte aufgenommen hatte, begann sie zu rennen. Im Rennen wandelte sie sich in ihre Form der Hirschkuh und sprang so sicher über Unterholz, Steine und Wasserläufe hinweg. Zwischen ein paar Bäumen, große Äste waren dem schweren Tier im Weg gewesen, als es vor Erschöpfung auf den Boden geknallt war, lagen verstreut um das Tier herum. Yala schnaubte und die Greifendame drehte erschöpft ihren Kopf und stieß noch ein Krächzen aus. Langsam näherte sich Yalandriel, blieb einige Meter entfernt stehen und wandelte sich zurück in ihre elfische Gestalt. Sanft sprach sie auf die Greifendame ein und näherte sich ihr langsam. Das Tier zeigte keine Scheu, nein, es wirkte sogar dankbar, wenn auch am Ende der Kräfte. "Alles wird gut, meine Schönheit. Ich werde dir helfen!" sagte Yalandriel im melodischen Sing Sang ihrer Heimatsprache. Mit sanfter Hand untersuchte sie das Tier und stellte erleichtert fest, dass nichts gebrochen war und das Tier auch innerlich keine Verletzungen erlitten hatte. Es gab Prellungen und hier und da ein paar Federn die gelassen wurden, aber das Schlimmste war die Erschöpfung an dem das Tier litt. Yalandriel setzte sich auf den Waldboden und legte ihre Hände auf das Tier. Leise begann sie zu summen und ihr Körper wiegte sich sanft hin und her, während sie die heilende Kräfte der Natur nutzte, um der Greifendame neue Energien zu geben. Sie passte auf, dass sie nicht zu viel von sich selbst gab und dennoch hörte sie nach gut einer Stunde auf und fühlte sich selbst erschöpft und hungrig. Das Tier war unter der Behandlung eingeschlafen. Yala griff in eine Tasche und holte ein Stück Brot und Beeren raus, welche sie sogleich begann zu verspeisen. Kaum war sie fertig, lehnte sie sich an den warmen Körper des schlafenden Hippogreifen und schloß die Augen. Nach einem kurzen Schlummer öffnete Yalandriel die Augen auf der Greif leicht unruhig wurde. Ihre Sinne, geschärft von den letzten Tagen im Kriegsgebiet, schlugen ebenfalls sofort an. Sie legte eine Hand auf den Hals des Tieres und blickte ihm in die Augen. Die Greifendame streckte ihre Flügel kurz und ließ sie dann aufsteigen. "Nur ein kurzer Flug", sagte Yala leise und hielt sich fest. Als sie sich in die Lüfte erhoben, hörten sie durch das Unterholz schwere Stiefel preschen. Als ein magischer Blitz an ihnen vorbei sauste, drehten sie ab und der Greif stob in Richtung Gebirge davon. Schnell waren sie ausser Reichweite jeglicher Angriffe und flogen höher in das Gebirge hinauf. Sie machten Rast auf einem Gebirgskamm und tranken etwas aus einem See. Dann, nachdem Yalandriel sich vergewissert hatte, dass es die Greifendame nicht überanstrengen würde, flogen sie weiter in Richtung Mondlichtung. Kategorie:Geschichten